HETALIA LIFE
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: The hetalia and their children, a story of how their children found out about their parents after years of separation. I suck at summary, why don't you read it to find out what happen? Mpreg, need beta for this.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone, this is my first time writing A HETALIA MPREG so go easy on me. ^^ And English isn't my first language so really go easy on me and sorry if there are grammar error, like I said English isn't my first language.

Hetalia: Axis Powers

Title: HETALIA LIFE

Pairing: America x England x France (Alfred x Arthur x Francis), Germany x N. Italy (Ludwig x Feliciano), Greece x Japan (Hercules x Kiku), Sweden x Finland (berwald x Tino), Spain x S Italy (Antonio x Lovino) and other more...

Rated: M (for language)

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC..

Summary: The hetalia and their children, a story of how their children found out about their parents after years of separation. I suck at summary, why don't you read it to find out what happen? ^^"

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so, they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-Hetalia-

Chapter 1: The prologue

Chapter 1: The prologue

Children filed the garden at the 'Brighter Days' orphanage, children were playing outside and inside the building, you could even see children from the window talking, others were playing with toys and others were reading a book by the window.

15 adult walked in front of the building, carrying some of their children in their hand, while the other where beside their parents. 5 years old little David looked at the window where he saw others kid who were playing inside the build in confuse then went to glance up at his father who had a guilty and sad and pained look written on his face.

"D-daddy?" he called in a soft nervous tone, his father gripped his tiny hand a little tightly but not too tight to hurt his son, David noticed that his father didn't spoke any word so he continue on. "Daddy. W-What are we d-doing here?.." Little David asked. His father grit his teeth, little David looked worried as he glanced away from his father and went to glance at his mother and saw his dear mother hold his little sister a little too tightly who was sound asleep, as if his mother was afraid to let go of his little sister. "Mama." Little David called out. His mother didn't answer his calling and continue to walk forward. David felt a little sad but then blink his eyes when he noticed a few teardrop where seen on his mother's face.

'Why is mama crying?' he thought in confuse. When they were near the building as his mother opens the door for them to get inside his father stopped short and bend down to level him and both his arms around his eldest son shoulder and said with a sad and trouble face. "D-David… Buddy. Listen to what daddy gonna have to say okay? And promise me you won't cry because big boys don't cry okay?" His father said as David nodded his head but he had a feeling that things won't be okay.

His father took a deep breath before saying. "D-David… T-This… Uh… How do I put this?... D-David…. Y-Your mother and your other daddy is… Uh going away for a while in a long time… B-But you and your brothers and little sister can't come with us… S-So… W-Were…. I mean you and your sibling's a-are gonna h-have to stay here for a while…. W-We… We promise t-to come back…. W-When you and your sibling are a little bit older, o-okay?" His father said. David had a tears flowing down his cute, handsome face as he nodded and wipe his face. He knows what his fathers were saying. It means he won't be able to see them again still he was older enough that they will come back for them.

His father was shaking as he was suddenly being hugged tightly by his father. He feel a tears from his plain t-shirt and know that his father was crying so he also cried as the two father and son hugged each other, when his father pull away from him and wiped his tears as his father picked him up before going inside along with his other parents and sibling.

His three parents took time in talking to a woman who was the owner of this place, when they were done talking to her his mother when toward them and had a sad smile grace on his mother face before he went toward his little sister who were asleep in his older twins brother lap and cress his little sister head before facing them. His mother put a hand softly at his older twins and said. "Clovis… Since you're the eldest from the 4 of you… I want you to be a good big brother and take care of your sibling okay? Especially your little sister okay?.." His mother asked as his older twins, Clovis nodded his head as he hugged his mother while shaking.

"W-Why do you and daddy and papa have to go?... D-Don't leave us… Mama!" His older brother begged. Their mother gritted as their mother hugged their eldest brother and pat him in the head gently before pulling away. "I-I know… And I really don't want to d-do this but… M-MY boss would strip me off in my job position… Please Clovis mama is doing this for the better… And mother had a reason too. But I think that you are still too young to know it…. I'm sure someday when you get older you will understand why I and your fathers have to do this. Please don't hate us. No matter what happen I and your fathers loved you and your sibling very much okay? Remember that… And here.." Their mother said as he pull out a black box from the bag and open it as their mother pull out what look like a sliver clock pendant with a red, blue and white diamond symbol of their mother's Britannia crest nationality. Their mother put the clock pendant around his older twin's neck as their mother give his older twin a sad smile before hugging him and said.

"Please take good care of this pendant dear. It means a lot to me… Y-Your father made that for me a long time ago… I'm giving it to you as a remembrance of me… So please don't ever forgot that your fathers and I loved you both very much okay?" Their mother said as Clovis nodded his head and wipes his tears away from his face. Soon their mother went toward him and did the same, same thing with their younger twins, both Clovis, David and Eliot where triples while a _Fraternal triples__,_ Clovis was the eldest followed by David then Eliot. Clovis had the same look like their France's father only that he was looked younger, way younger, while David looked just like a young version of their America father, Eliot the youngest looked like a young version of their mother.

Soon their mother went to their little sister, the youngest one and kissed her forehead as their other father went toward their mother and pull out what seem to be a white bunny doll with an England, France and America small logo on each of the ribbon and put it beside their little girl as their mother went toward Clovis and give him the other clock pendant and said.

"When your sister wakes up, please give this to her okay? And tell her mama, papa and daddy love her very much too okay, Clovis?" He said and ruffle his eldest son head who nodded before their mother got up as they saw their two fathers walked away, their mother followed their father. David mouth gritted in fear as he got up and dash toward and chased their parents as David finally got closer and hugged his mother back and sobbed and said.

"P-Please mama. P-Promise me you, papa and daddy will come back for us okay?... W-We'll wait for you even if it takes forever…" He said as his mother was shocked as his word and give a smile, the one that he never seen on his mother face, sure their mother smile when he see them happy but never like this, it was one of those smile that you will treasure the most as his mother hugged him gently and said. "I promise we will come back…" His mother said before they pull away as he watched their parents left.

David wake from his dream and was panting heavily as he sat up, putting a hand at his messy blonde hair. His blue eyes where wide just having that dream again, that dream where their parents left them, it took month for David to realize that their parents had dumped them in the orphanage. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fit on his bed sheet. Before calming downing.

It had been year ever since that day, he wonder why he was having that dream at this age by now, he was after all, a 14 year old boy. He sighed and got up and went out of the room D, the orphanage had room from A to Z according to their name, and each room allow only 10 kids inside to sleep and 1o bed in each room. And they had a shower room in each, both separately, Boys are on boys bathroom and girl are on girl, each two bathroom only allow 10 to take a bath before the next batch turn to take the shower. He jumped slightly when the other room door next to his room flow open all of a sudden and saw his younger _fraternal_twins looking grumpy as he sighed in relief.

He looked at his younger brother who looked like his wake up in the wrong side of the bed and had to just asked. "Like yo dude. What with you?" He asked, Eliot glared at his green eyes at his older twins before he snapped. "Nothing wrong with me you gilt!.." His younger twins said as he shook his head. He already knows about their younger twins who had a habit of waking up looking grumpy all the time. He waves a hand at Eliot before walking toward the stairs to get downstairs. "Whatever ya say bro." He said before his march off the stairs and went to the kitchen, he saw their older twins along with the other kids who were in their age who had refused to be adopted by anyone at the orphanage, and the orphanage owner couldn't do anything to convince them off by adopted by some parents who wanted them as their child since they were being stubborn and just deiced to keep them.

As they got older the orphanage owner deiced to build a building for them just right next to the orphanage building since they were now far too old to be mixing with the little one, along with their other kid who were in the same age as them where in the other side of the building. Clovis saw his younger twins who had a very bad hair day and couldn't help but to chuckle slightly as David roll his eyes at him. "What happen to you?.. Wake up in the wrong side of the bed, David, non?" Clovis said.

"Hahaha. Very funny Clovis. And no, I did not wake up in the wrong side of the bed… Just have one of those weird dreams again." He said. Clovis stopped chuckling and looked serious for once and looked in concern at his younger _fraternal twins and asked. "You mean one of those dreams where you see our parents left us like what you told me before when it's started?" He asked as David nodded his head. "Yes, that kind of dream… And you know what weird thing is?.." He asked as Clovis shook his head no. "Is that…. I didn't see what their face look like in my dream, just their voices and this pendant they give us… Is what I saw in my dream before it vanishes and I wake up, panting heavily and in sweat from having that dream, again?" He said. _

_Clovis sighed and patted his second younger twins before saying. "I'm sure whatever this entire dream had a reason for it to happen." He said. David looked at him funny and asked. "Like what?" He asked. "I dunno… But I'm sure ever dream had a reason for that to happen in your dream again." He said. David sighed. "Guess you're right. So what for breakfast?" He asked. Soon the two brother began to have a conversation still they saw their youngest twins who looked like he wake up in the wrong side of the bed and couldn't help but to laugh out loud as their youngest brother blushed in embarrassment and snapped at them to shut up. Soon their little sister came to join them for breakfast along with the other orphanage children that were with them. _

_After breakfast the teens when to their school, the orphanage had allowed them to go to school, since after all they were old enough, and they were also allowed to learn how to pay their own school bill in exchange for helping them doing laundry, cooking their own food and buy their own, they were also given each their allowance each month, so living in the orphanage was so bad. As David and his sibling walked out the street and went to their school as they began to start a conversation. _

_"Soo… Who's gonna do the laundry tomorrow?" He asked. The other teen thought of it as his little brother, Eliot counted on whose turn it was until Eliot eyebrow rose and he said skeptically to his second older twin and said. "I think is your turn. David." He said. "EHHH?" David asked in surprise before he tried to remember on whose turn it was and paled before sighed in dramatically and said. "Aw, man!... Fine.. Guess that is also my turn to go grocery tomorrow too?" He asked as they all nodded as he groaned before they continue to walk to their school._

_After school was PE. David was running from one of the bullies in their school, sure he can fight them off if he want too, but right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with them at the moment and run out of the school ground all the way out to the gate as he looked behind him to see that those bullies where still chasing him as he gulped and made a 'Eeekk!' sound and run off the street. He went on the left turn of the alley and saw a man with a hoodie and a golden retriever on his side, the man seem to be having his afternoon walk. He panted and gulped before calling out for help. _

_"Heeeelpp me!. Those kids are chasing me!" He said lamely as he hide behind the man's back who stopped walking the moment he heard his cries for help, the man looked confuse and so as his dog as the 4 teenager boy who were bullies David stopped short in front of the man who glared at them as they gulped and eek-ed and screw off, away from the man and David who was hiding cowardly behind it. David panted and sighed in relief as he said. "Thanks man… Those guys had been bugging me since the PE period had started…" He said. The dog made some sound beside him as he smiled at the dog whose tails began to wiggles. _

_David blink his eyes as he feel some scent of nostalgic just by seeing this dog in front of him, it like he know this dog before which is weird. "Hi there!." He said to the dogs which barked at him happily and began to nuzzle it head at the PE school uniform pants as he chuckles slight. The man in front of him gasped a little which caught David attention and looked up in confuse only to look surprise when blue eyes meet blue eyes. David snapped out of his thought and cleared his throat before saying. _

_"Hmm.. Is something wrong?" He asked. The man who were still looking shock at see him come to his sense and shook his head before offering David his smile and said. "Ah, no.. Is nothing… Is just that.. You look someone that I know off. Sorry, I must mistake you for someone else." The man said as David blinks his eyes before shaking his head and smiled at the man and said. "Nah. Is nothing… So… Hmm.. Thank for… Covering me up from those bullies." He said. The man smiled at him again and said. "Was nothing. Glad to be off any help." The man said before he added. "Ah… What your name, kid?" He asked. David blinked before he blushed in embarrassment from being rude to the man who helped him and said. _

_"Sorry… Uh… D-David…Umm… Sorry if I don't give you my surname since… I can't really remember what my surname was since… I lived in the orphanage. Mr..?" David said. The man looked trouble for a bit before he composes himself and said. "A-Alfred… Alfred F. Jones…" Alfred said as his offer and hand to David as David looked at it before grinning up at Alfred and took the hand and shakes it. "Ah-ha.. So what were you doing and why were you being chase by those bullies?" Alfred asked in confuse and concerns. David looked slight surprise by Alfred tone of concerns. _

_"Uh… I dunno, guess they just feel like bullies me today… Usually I can fight them off, but this time I wasn't in the mood." He said. Alfred looked a little surprise. "Why that?" he asked. David looked down and said. "Had a little sibling problem back home." He said before sighing. "You see.. My three brothers are… Well more of a.. Younger twins, Eliot told me that it was my turn to do the laundry tomorrow, which I totally don't want to do it… But one glare from him made me think otherwise…" He said then stopped talking feeling a little awkward from talking to a stranger he just made about his problem._

_Alfred laughed halfheartedly and smiled at David before ruffling his hair. "I'm sure your baby brother where just doing that since he cared about you and you know? Wanted you to be independence and so on." Alfred said as David smiled back and nodded his head. Alfred blinked when he noticed the pendant that Arthur had given them where around his son's neck, shining and still looking new. He smiled and bent down to look at it. David noticed this and said. "Uh… Mr. Alfred?" He asked. Alfred just smiled and said. "Wow!. What a lovely pendant you have here!." He said in a cheerful tone which alert David and began to feel unease. He didn't want anyone to steal this precious pendant that their mother gives them. _

_"Ah. Thanks… I can't remember much but I do remember that our mother gives this to us, so it really means a lot to me… Thought I don't know what my parents looked like. I still do remember what their promise was." He said. _

_Alfred smiled and had to ask it. "And what was that promise your parents said to you if you still remember it?" He asked. David had a smile on his face that made Alfred stare in amuse and proud. "That they promise that they will come back for us." He said with a yearning in his voice. Alfred felt his heart beat faster by that word; he couldn't believe it, his son, still want to meet him and wanted him to come back to them, to take them back in their arms. He smiled feeling proud for once at his son and ruffle David's hair. _

_"I'm sure they'll be happy if they heard you say that…. So you still really want to meet them? Your parents I mean?" Alfred asked. David nodded. "Yes!... Thought I still don't get as to why, would they lefts us from the starts but I forgive them and still want to be with them, what kind of son would I be if I don't?" He said. Now Alfred really feel happy to hear that word coming out of this son mouth and ruffle his son head in proud and said. "I'm sure they would be happy to see you and your sibling as well, especially your dad." He said. _

_"HUH?" David looked confuse, is look like David didn't get what Alfred mean by that as Alfred shook his head. "No, never mind what I said." He said. Soon David and Alfred continue their conversation still David stopped short when he heard an all so familiar voice calling him somewhere in the alley as he glanced behind Alfred and blink his eyes as the person who were calling him stopped short and blink it eyes before glaring at him as he gulped and wave a nervous hi at the person before said person yelled. _

_"You bloody stupid gilt!... Clovis and I were worried since you didn't show up in front of the school gate to meet up so I have to go search for you and here you were talking with someone!" His little brother Eliot yelled. Alfred tensed for a moment before calming down and blink his eyes and glanced behind him only to see a teen version of his 'wife' who marched toward them and went toward David and grabbed David's ears as David cried and whine from the grip his little brother where doing. "OW, OW!. Eliot!. Stop pulling my ears! I was running away from one of those bullies at school!" He said. "Don't care! You have no idea how worried our little sister Klore was… She been crying, worrying sick about you and saying nonsense thing" Eliot said as he added. "Now let go back and you better be apologize to Klore for worrying her!" He said. "OW!. OKAY, OKAY I WILL!. Can you like stop pulling and gripping my ears, now?" He pledged as Eliot tched and let his ears go and walk ahead. _

_David rubbed his poor ears before sighing and turns to look at Alfred and apologize and said. "Sorry about my brother, he can been such a meanie sometime. Well, I should really get going before things get worst." He said. As Alfred nodded as he watch David follow Eliot out of the alley. Alfred continue to watch his two son left as he looked up at the sky. His dog, _Farkle whine and grabbed his sleeve coat, trying to get an attention as Alfred looked down and smiled at him. "You missed them too, don't you buddy? Yea, I miss them… Both the four of them…" He said sadly before brighten up and said.

"Now let's head home, I can't wait to tell Arthur that I run into one of our kids, I bet he'll go to flap when I tell him what happen!" He said happily before he walked the other way and head home.

TBC.. Me: Wai~… This is my first time making a Hetalia fanfiction with Mpreg… Uh, I know the prologue isn't making any sence, but I will have it explained and how uh, they had the kid and what happen and why their kid end up at the orphanage on the next chapter, so I hope you all will like this chapter yea? I work this hard righting them on my mimi notebook after I got back from my trips at Europe. _. PS: Please give review and tell me what you all think? And sorry if the grammars are a little off; English isn't my first language so please try to understand? Yea?

PS: please pick to which of this two to who you want Prussia to be with, I already had an idea and character for their kids thought I don't know who you guys want Prussia to be with? So pick if it neither Russia to be his hubby and the daddy of their kids or Australia? Just say it to your review.

Well then that it! Bye for now! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back with chapter 2 of Hetalia Life story, well hope you all like this and please please I beg you all to give a review! No review mean no chapter update! DX oh and I'm certainly is working on chapter 4 and 5 right now, I'll post up the chapter 3 if I got a review for this chapter 2, so if anyone want an update review please. :D

Hetalia: Axis Powers

Title: Hetalia LIFE

Pairing: America x England x France (Alfred x Arthur x Francis), Germany x N. Italy (Ludwig x Feliciano, Greece x Japan (Hercules x Kiku), Sweden x Finland (berwald x Tino), Spain x S Italy (Antonio x Lovino), Australia x Prussia (Roderich x Gilbert).

Rated: M (for language)

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC..

Summary: The hetalia and their children, a story of how their children found out about their parents after years of separation. I suck at summary, why don't you read it to find out what happen? ^^"

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so, they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-Hetalia-

Chapter 2:

After Alfred was done bumping into his son and actually had a conversation with him, he then head home after that, he saw Francis and Arthur where un-packing their stuff from the 'MOVER' trunk and sighed. After a few years of separation and leaving their children in the brighter day orphanage, they had moved on to other country after they left their kid in that orphanage.

Both himself, Arthur, Francis had moved to England in their wife home country after they had dropped their kids to that Orphanage the next day, 9 year ago. And after years of separation they finally deiced that it was time to back and face their children back in this town again to get them all back to where they rightfully belonged too.

He sighed again remembering what exactly had happen that day in the meeting room with the rest of the nation 9 year.

Flash back

All of the country representative nation were here, Germany, N. Italy, Spain, S. Italy, Sweden, Finland and many more where present at the meeting room today, everyone where talking to each other still Alfred sighed, he was the one who called them to have this meeting in the request and order of their great nation bosses. He sighed again, he glanced at his and Francis's wife who looked sad and gloomy after what they heard about the news that their leader wanted them to do, England of all people had finally snapped and refuse to the idea, but he know he had no choice, he can't go against his boss or else their be another war going to happen if he did.

They continue their conversation about their country problem still it was time for him to tell the bad news, more like the bad news ever. Everyone all looked at America waiting for his news, Alfred took a deep breath before breaking the news to everyone, and England began to sink low on his seat, feeling all too miserable all of a sudden.

Alfred sighed when he saw his wife looking like this and finally said. "England.. Please try to be cooperative…. We need you for this." He said. England glared at him. "Do you really think that I had agreed to that idea, America? Well here what? I don't!" He snapped. America sighed. "Come on, England… None of us would have agreed to this…. Heck! Even France didn't like this idea, and so do I but you know as a nation we don't have a choice in this matter, were doing this for our country sake and for…. What we are!." America said.

England just glared at his other husband as he deiced to just listen. America sighed in relief and nodded his head as he began to explain. Everyone eyes widened the moment they heard the horrible news, N. Italy (Feliciano) tremble beside his husband. Germany looked mad and pissed off at what he just heard and got up and snapped. "Y-You… They expect us to just…. Give our children away at this age?.. T-Their only like what? 6 years old—"

"Actually Jarvis only 5." Feliciano said. Germany blinked his eyes and glanced at his 'Wife' before turning back to face America and said.

"Still America I don't agree to this idea!" He snapped. America sighed. He knows everyone would react to this in a different way, yea, any parent wouldn't want this. But it was their boss order. He frowned just by thinking about the meeting he and Arthur had with their bosses, it's didn't went well, but in the end they all had no choice but to agree through it, then later that night, Arthur had a fit and went drinking still he was drunk. Both Alfred and Francis didn't stop him, even they were feeling, somewhat sadden by the idea of dumping their own kid at some orphanage like they were unwanted when in true that they were wanted and loved. Loved by them.

"Look…. I didn't even agree to this idea, heck even Arthur and I had an argument about this the night before we deiced to have this meeting… Heck, even Francis here didn't like it… But we have no choice, if we goes against our bossed wishes we will lost our position as our representative country and nation, or even worst will have a war with each other which I won't like it by the way, think about the children?.. I know how you all feel about it, heck I didn't want to be separate from my own kids, but… W-Were doing this not for us, but for them… Think of it?... D-Do you all really think that we can give them a better life? With what our situation is right now?... Heck… Were nation we don't ages… Yet human do… What will our kids think of us as they grow older and noticed that their parents doesn't ages or change at all?.." America said.

"I-I hate to agree with America but… He's right.." Norway said. Denmark glared at his wife, not agreeing and liking that even his wife had agree to it. "But norgie…" He prostrated. Norway shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Denmark… But… I think doing this is better… I don't mean that I liked the idea… Is just that… I don't think we can give our kids a better future, heck I don't even want Thor, Noah and Emma to be separate from me nor dose I wanted to give my little ones to some stranger that I can't even trust with!" Norway argues with his husband. Denmark tch-ed and looked away. 'Damn America for even bring this up at the meeting!' Denmark cursed under his breath.

Soon everyone began to argue about it. America eyebrow twitched as he took a breath and finally snapped. "EVERYONE PLEASE CLAM DOWN!" he said as everyone shut up and looked at America, well some looked shocked that he finally snapped, while some glared at him; both Arthur and Francis just stay quite. America sighed before saying. "Listen… Our bosses had given us a chance to meet them someday, when they turned 13 or 15 that depend on us to when we want to show ourselves to them or so… But for now… Well, our bosses didn't trust us as their parents while they are still this little at this ages due to our work, position, job and to what we really are.." America said.

"So we really have no choice but to agree, at least we still get to see and have them back within a few more years. And we are giving a permission to give them something as a remembrance…" America said as he added. "It was the less they could do, or allowed us too.." America said to everyone who looked down and were in deep thought. Germany sighed and he finally breaks the silent. "F-Fine I.. I agree to your plan…" He said he heard his wife gasped beside him. "What? But Lugwid!" Feliciano prostrated. Germany shook his head and faces his wife who was going to cry and give Feliciano a sad smile before cress his wife's check and said. "It'll be fine… We'll get to see them someday." He said. Feliciano nodded in understanding as he glanced at America and nodded his head in agreement to the plan as America give him a sad smile in return.

Lovino sat up and slammed both of his hand on the table and said. "Are you nut? You really are a no-good-person Germany! You don't have the right to be called a father! Who in there fucking right mind would agree to dumped their kid in that place?" He yelled. Germany glared at him and replied back. "Do you really think that I'm that dump enough to actually agree to this whole idea? Heck I don't! But we don't have a choice in this matter!.. Is true that my children are more important to me… We all do… But if this plan and idea is for the better then so be it… Is not like I wanted this to happen or agree too it… I'm only doing what is best for them!." Germany said. Lovino was silent. For the first time, he knows Germany was right.

"B-But I… I can't just trust a total stranger to take care of my kids? I just can't!" Lovino said, keeping his emotion at bay. Felicino went toward him and squeezed his other arms slightly and said. "We all are, nii-chan, we all don't agree and liked a stranger to take care of our own kids, but.. Lovino… We don't have a choice ve~." He said in the most sadness tone. Lovino gritted his teeth and slapped his brother hand away from his and glared at Feliciano who looked confuse at him with a hurtful expression grace on his face.

Lovino looked surprise and guilty as he turns around and run off of the meeting room, his husband Spain chase after him. "L-Lovino.. W-Wait!" Feliciano called out and was about to go after his older brother only to be stopped by his husband who put an arms on his shoulder and said. "Don't… Let's him be, Feliciano." Lugwid said as Feliciano looked down.

After that everyone had no choice but to agree to America about the idea, then the next following days, they all went to the orphanage along with their children, America was surprise that Lovino, Spain alone with their kids was there too. It's seemed that even they couldn't do anything about it.

End of flash back

Alfred sighed, as he close his eyes and open them again before smiling to himself and went to help his two precious people to UN-pack their stuff, after finishing all the UN-packing, America soon began to tale tell his encounter with one of their kids and to Arthur and Francis, and to America amused, England did flapped to his news and freaked out as their wife soon began to yell at America who just shook his head in disbelieve at their wife. 'Shouldn't he'll be glad that I was able to see and had a talk with one of our children instead of being worried about it?' Alfred thought as he and the three couple continues to conversation and talk about what they are going to do from now on, now that it was the time that they should get their children back.

The next day at the 'brighter day' orphanage.

Music could be heard from the small hideout that the children had made years ago as their music room. A boy with white hair and red eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and matching black pants with red shoes was singing "one reason" by fade (AN: Deadman Wonderland Opening song, hell yeah! Woohoo!) while playing his guitar, decorated with the Prussia flag. He was singing with such passion and enthusiasm, it was evident he really felt the lyrics he sang. His band mates stood by his side, playing their instruments alongside their longtime friend.

"Slit the throat of reason and reality, cut myself and scream for their insanity, wake up to this nightmare that will never end, the main attraction of this twisted master plan..." Haine sang as his eyes sparked in the dark room. "Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze, sleep with one eye open not to be their prey, fist against my face they bring me to my knees, the pressure's crushing down so hard I can't break free!" He sings it with all his might.

He continues to sing to the very last end of the song, and when he was done he looked at his watch and groaned. It was already 3pm, meant it time for him to go cloth shopping with his twins sister, they were asked by one of the sister in the orphanage to go cloth shopping today for the newcomer in the elementary selection of the orphanage building.

"So are we gonna practice the other song, Hai—OI! Where do you think you're going?" His band mate asked. "Hey don't ditches the practices man!" the other asked as Haine wave his hand in apologize. "Sorry guys gonna go cloth shopping with my sister, we were asked by Sister Rebecca to go cloth shopping for the new kids!" He said as he heard his friend and band mate give a disappoint groan, but they lets him go as he dashes off and went inside their house and saw his sister. Sophia was just like him, she had those white hairs just like him, but she had brown eyes instead of red eyes, the only different was, that she was a girl while Haine was a guy, yes there are twins, a fraternal twins.

His sister pouted up at him and glared. "What took you so long, Haine?" She asked. "Sorry sis, the awesome me was having a practice with the boys and forgot to remember that I have a—"He being only to get cut off by his younger sister who began to walk ahead off him toward the exit door and said. "Yea, yea whatever doesn't wanna hear your excuse, now can we go?" She asked as Haine sighed and nodded his head as they left.

On the way to the mall, Haine pull out his mp3 and put the headset to his ear as he began to play the song he just sung a while ago at the practice room as he smiled and continue to follow his sister who was walking toward the children cloth selection, upon getting closer he passed through a man who had the same hair color as his along with his companion who had a brown hair. When Haine didn't catch up to his sister he began to call her name making the two strangers who just passed him stopped in their spot.

"Sophia waits up!" Haine called. "You're so slow Haine! Hurry up dummy!" Her sister said as she marched off. Both the stranger turn their head around as their eyes widen in shock, surprise and overjoy for some reason. "R-Roderich.. I-Isn't those… O-Our kids?" Prussia asked slightly in shock to bump into one of their children. He watched as his two, children talking happily and where picking some kid cloth. A smile form on his lips, seeing his two children looking all happy, like they had a better life, like they had hoped for.

Gilbert's eyes never leave his precious daughter. His daughter was wearing a black spaghetti-shirt with a red star on the center, she was also wearing a red short, short and red shoe, her white hair was tie into a pony tail with a red ribbon. "My gosh. I'm worried about the way Sophia wear her cloth, Gilbert." Roderich said. Gilbert nodded his head in agreement.

Soon they heard a voice from the left side as a brown haired girl run toward their daughter who looked up and smiled seeing the brown haired girl and called. "Alessia-chan!" Sophia called as Alessia came toward and hugged her who chuckles and patted Alessia's head. Sophia's brother rolls his eyes at the two girls. "What you doing here, Ale-chan?" Sophia asked. "Vee~ Nii-chan and I were told to buy another drawing stuff for the new kids at the orphanage, Sop-chan!... What about you guys?" She asked.

"OH!. Sister Rebecca told us to buy new cloth for the new kids in the orphanage.." She said. "OH!.. I see. Ve~ we bumped into David just a while ago, he said it was his turn to do grocery shopping… His sibling deiced to come along with him since they can't trust him, ve~" Alessia said. Haine snorted. "That because he tend to buy junk food when he's not to pose too." Haine said as he shook his head in disbelieve.

Both Roderich and Gilbert stared in amusement and shock at what they were hearing coming from their children, and Ludwig's children. "OMG!. Alessia looked a lot like Feliciano; the only different is she's a girl version of him who had west blue eyes." Gilbert said. Alessia was wearing a green jumpsuit and white sandals, her hair tied into a low piggy tail.

"Aww. Come on Lugwid. Please for me?" A voice said that sound familiar to Gilbert and Roderich as they turn their head and saw Germany and N. Italy walking toward them before Germany noticed them and stopped short. "Hello brother…" Germany said. "Yo west. Since when did you guys come back here?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig blinks his eyes before saying. "Just yesterday… We came here since we forgot to buy food for the house we just moved in since we were busy un-packin—"

"OI!.. Gino! Stop running and help me here!" A loud teenager boy said. "Veee~ no way nii-chan! They're too heavy!" the other said. Soon both adult saw a blond haired boy that looked so much like Ludwig who was running toward the other kids. "Vee~ Haine help me get away from Jarivs!" Gino said as Haine and the other couldn't help but to sweat drop at him as Gino hide behind Haine's back who glanced behind him, blinking his eyes in confuse.

Standing in front of them was Jarivs panting heavily and was carrying 4 plastic bags with him, full of drawing books, crayon and others drawing stuff for the new kids back at their orphanage home. "Dude!. I can't believe you guys ditched your brother and lets him carry all THAT!" Haine said feeling somewhat sorry for Jarivs.

"Vee.. But he didn't like complain it a while ago when I told them that Jarivs-nii and Gino-nii should be the one carrying those stuff." Alessia said, both Sophia and Haine shook their head in disbelieve. "Please count me out!. I don't want to get involved with you and your sibling problem, Gino." Haine said as he was about to walk off still Gino grabbed his shirt from behind as he sighed. "Oh fine. I'll help Jarivs carry one of those. You help Sophia carry those cloths at the cash counter would you?" Haine said as Gino beamed and nodded his head as he helped

When Gino and Sophia were done paying all the cloth they brought. Clovis, David, Eliot and Klore came toward them and blinked their eyes. "Yo, guys… So you guys also went shopping huh?" David asked eyeing the plastic bag in each their hand.

"Yeah, Sister Rebecca asked us to buy some of the stuff for the new kids." Jarivs said. "Ah well." David said.

Just then Arthur, Alfred and Francis came in the wrong time as Arthur stopped short in his spot his children, the four of them and Arthur couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. Longing to have all of them back in his arms. 'A-Alfred wasn't lying when he told us that he bumped into David… My gosh. H-He looks so much like Alfred when he was young.' Arthur thought.

David was wearing a blue printed t-shirt inside and a red polo shirt that was open, a navy jean, and red shoes; he was also wearing a contact lens, which the others kids notice. Clovis their eldest brother was wearing a stripped blue, white and red shirt and was wearing a jean too with white shoe. Eliot was wearing a sleeve blue polo shirt and a plain white t-shirt with jean and white shoe. Klore was wearing a striped black and white fitting shirt and a black short with white shoes, her hair was tied in a cute piggy tail that had a black ribbon.

Soon the rest of the Nation children were their along with the adult as well who looked surprise to bumped into one of their children, Sweden, Finland who looked shocked to see their kids at the mall too, Lovino (who too looked shock to see his children), Denmark and Norway where their too. Both adult couldn't help but stare at their children who were minding their own business and where busy talking to each other to not noticed their stare at them.

Finland little girl Livia was wearing a cute pink dress and white sandals, her blond hair had a cute heart shape pink pin aches to her right hair. Her older brother, Adam was wearing dark green shirt and white pants with green shoes; his younger brother who was Livia's twins was wearing a blue hoodie and white pants with blue shoes. While Norway and Denmark kids, their eldest son named Thor was wearing a purple shirt that had a yellow neck tie and white pants with yellow shoes, while Noah and Emma were wearing a paired light reddish bear jump suit that had a hoodie and were both wearing a white knee shoe, the twins looked cute in their outfit even though the cloth their wear weren't that expensive. Even Prussia and Australia eldest son who look so much like Roderich was there too who was wearing all black with white jacket and white shoes.

Even Spain and Lovino fraternal twins Nero and Elda were there wearing a jumper suit with green hoodie and green shoes, their eldest son, Daniel was wearing strip black and white shirt with a black hat and navy green pants and white shoe.

They saw the girls' chuckle at something that Finland daughter said. When the children where done talking to each other as they grabbed each their plastic bag and head out the exist gate, the adult followed them out of the mall without being noticed. They follow them still the children stopped at the bus stop as some of the kid began to sit down at the chair, while waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Tomorrow Sunday right?" Daniel asked. "Of course is it, what do you think it was? Monday?" Nero asked his older brother and rolled his eyes. "Aww.. Come on don't be mean to o-nii-chan, Nero-kun!" Daniel teased his younger brother that blushed and elbow his brother a little harshly. "Ow!. Anyway.. I was wondering what you guys wanna do tomorrow." Daniel asked.

"Read book or study." Adam, Jarvis, Eliot and Dustin said. "Sleep the whole day!" Haine said which earn him a smack in the head by his older brother, Dustin. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked. "Don't even think about skipping studying for the exams, Haine." He warned as Haine pouted at his older brother before shutting up and sat on the chair next to his sister who was busy talking to Alessia. "Hey, Klore do you think Sister Rebecca would allow us to have a group student in your room section tonight?" Livia asked as Klore blink her eyes and said. "I don't know. We could try?" Klore said.

Haine snorted. "Is not like we don't live in the same house. You guys can still have a study group in the morning.." Haine pointed out. "Yea but we wanna take a rest tomorrow from our dancing and singing practices for the school competition, Hai.. Don't you and your group have any practices to do for the school competition?" Klore asked. Haine blinked his eyes and stretched his check. "No. I didn't join any dance competition at school thought, so nope I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I'm all free!." Haine said as he grinned, some of their friend groaned in envy at him since he will have all the free time to do what he wants tomorrow.

Tomorrow was gonna be the best Sunday for him since he get to do whatever he wanted to do the whole day. Soon the bus came as the children got inside the bus and took off. Their parents who were watching them from a far watched as the bus that they took had left.

Arthur continues to stare and watch as the bus left. His eyes had a logging in those green eyes of his. "So the children are still staying at miss. Rebecca orphanage huh?" Germany said. "In the Brighter Day orphanage where we dumped and left them 9 year ago?." Spain joined in. A smile grace on Spain face as he said. "So this means we still have a chance to get them back guys… I wonder why the children are still staying in that place. I wonder?" Spain said. Ever adult stared at Spain weirdly like he grow a head or two. "Bastardo… What are you up too? And no you better not have any idea that I won't agree with?" Lovino said to his husband who glances and give him an innocent look which Lovino groaned and punched his husband on the stomach.

"Aww but carino (1)—"Spain said only to get jabbed on his stomach again by his blushing wife that looked irrigated by now. "Shut up stupido!" Lovino yelled. Everyone shook their head at the two couple. Spain chuckle a little before composing himself and said. "Pero darling, tengo una gran idea sobre cómo sacar el niños back. (2)" Spain said making everyone to stare at him in interest, wanting to know what he was saying as Lovino blinked his eyes and glance at his husband in confuse. Spain blushed before translating the word he just spoke in English. " I said: 'but darling, I have a great idea on how to get the children back'.. Without them knowing that we're their real parents until the time is right for them to know the true." Spain said.

Lovino blushed when his husband used the word: 'Darling' in public and jabbed him on the stomach the third times again. "H-How?" Feliciano asked. Spain groaned at the pain before grinning at Feliciano and said. "The children did mention that they are still living in that orphanage right?" he asked everyone who nodded their head. "Well, since they are still living in that orphanage mean that they haven't been adopted by anyone ever since we left them from the start. I was thinking. Why don't we adopt them to get them back to us..?" Spain shared his idea which shocks everyone.

"I hate to say this but I actually liked Spain's plan, this might actually work if we really want our children back.. I mean if we adopted them we might be able to give them a change to get to know us better, and when they already getting used to us as their parents that might be the right time to tell them the true that were actually their real parents by blood who left them from the start. Sure they might start to ask question as to why we dumped then in the beginning but we can explain that to them as to why and what our reasons was… I'm sure they would have understood… Beside.. I doubt that they will hate us.. They are mature now, well sort of but still I'm sure they will understand fully enough if we explained to them properly someday." America said.

Everyone listen to what America said and began to look at each other before nodding their head in agreement Spain's and America idea of a plan might work and all glance at Germany for permission or if he agree to this plan as well?. Germany blink his eyes at everyone staring at him and was about to say something still his wife tugged on his sleeve as he looked down and saw Feliciano pledged and puppy dog eyes look on his face as Feliciano said.

"Please Ludwig! Let's agree and go with Spain and America's plan… I-I don't think that I can take it anymore of being separate from them.. Ve~ What if someone already managed to adopt them before we do… If that happen… I don't think I stand to see them being separated from me the second time, Ludwig." Feliciano said as he was about to cry as he hiccup and sniffed a little. Ludwig sighed. He hated to see his wife cry, he already seen it many time when they had given their children away and had no intention of seeing him cry the second time. Ludwig closes his eyes and nodded his head. "Alright. Will do what Spain and America's plan… Will all go tomorrow at the orphanage to get the adoption paper work done and… maybe within a few more days we can pick them up? All we need now is our bosses' permission to have them back… I doubted if they wouldn't agree to this. The children are a bit older now, so I don't think that they will refuse about it…"Ludwig said.

Feliciano beamed and hugged his husband. "Oh thank you Ludwig, veee~" Feliciano said happily. "Wait, wait, wait! Why do we have to wait a few more days to get our kids back? Why not tomorrow after we done signing and pay for the—"America asked but was cut off as Ludwig said. "We need to give the children a few more days to think it over and to say goodbye to their friend there at the orphanage and beside… We still need to buy things for the children need and fix their room before we pick them up. I doubt if any of you have already cleaned and prepare your kids soon to be room, hm?" Ludwig said.

To say the less, Ludwig was right. "Alfred, Ludwig right. We haven't even fixed and prepare the children room. You can't expect us to pick them up on Sunday after were done signing the adoption paper and let them fix their own room, that will give them a wrong expression on us as their parents and I don't want that!... But… We could of… Buy a few simple stuff for them, like the bed, a simple bed furniture, a study desk and bookshelf and after that will give what the kids want, and maybe asked them on what they want their room to look like, you know? You do realize that they're already a teenager and teenagers have their own taste, like and dream of what they want their rooms to be and I want my children to feel like they are at home and loved." Arthur said.

Alfred groaned. "I—Fine will go with that plan… Were still going tomorrow to settle the adoption paper work right?" Alfred asked as Ludwig nodded his head. "Yes, I go and inform our bossed tonight and call you all when they have agreed to the idea… And who know we might get lucky if they will allow us to have our children back to us." Ludwig said.

Soon the entire nation said their farewell before they head home. Arthur lay on his and his shared bed with his two husbands, thinking. Sure he was excited to have the children back but he was also worried. He was worried on what they will think of him? Should they hate him or should they accept him as their mother?

He frowned and roll over as he close his eyes, deciding to worry about that tomorrow, right now he need sleep as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of seeing his children happy face and happy laughter as a smile grace on his face for the first time in years of being speared from them, he could finally be able to smile again.

TBC.

Well that all for now everyone hopes you all like it? Yea? Oh and in number 1 and 2 here the translation.

Carino mean sweetheart in Spanish

Pero darling, tengo una gran idea sobre cómo sacar el niños back- but darling, I have a great idea on how to get the children back in Spanish.

That all! Hope is the right translation? I don't know any Spanish word; I used Google for the translation so sorry. :x

Anyhow, please read and review and tell me what you all think of the chapter yea? Still then ja nee~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 3, glad to see some review even though there were only few of it, but still I'm happy that someone actually review this story, well then here the chapter 3… I'm still making chapter 4 and will be making chapter 5 after I finish with chapter 4. And one more things, I had this funny and great dream last night about Arthur as a merman in a modern type of world as he fell in love with Alfred a well know rich businessman… I feel like wanting to make a story out of it with an mpreg in it but… I'm stuck as to what kind of story plot I'm going to come up with it. :/

Arthur: …. *glare at Kor-chan for sharing her dream idea at everyone*

Me: .. *gulp at Arthur's glare* O-Okay I'll stop my ranting here and lets you all read the story k? Well then hope you all enjoy this chapter yes?

Hetalia: Axis Powers

Title: HETALIA LIFE

Pairing: America x England x France (Alfred x Arthur x Francis), Germany x N. Italy (Ludwig x Feliciano, Greece x Japan (Hercules x Kiku), Sweden x Finland (berwald x Tino), Spain x S Italy (Antonio x Lovino), Australia x Prussia (Roderich x Gilbert).

Rated: M (for language)

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC..

Summary: The hetalia and their children, a story of how their children found out about their parents after years of separation. I suck at summary, why don't you read it to find out what happen? ^^"

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so, they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-Hetalia-

Chapter 3

After done talking it over with the rest of the nation? Ludwig had called their bossed through the private phone call at their home and to his pleased their boss had finally agree for them to adopt their children back, since they said and thought it through that is was the right time for them to know and be a nation as themselves soon when they get older and know their ability and the only people that could teach them how to use their ability where their parents.

After that he called the other nation to tell the good news before he went to his and Feliciano's bedroom and saw his wife, Feliciano was making a list on his notebook. He blink his eyes and went toward the bed, Feliciano stopped writing and looked up, blinking his eyes in confuse before giggling when he noticed his husband was crawling toward him and put the notebook down beside him in the bed as reach his arms as Ludwig came closer and hugged his wife, when they pull away they stared at each other eyes before breaking a smiled and give each other the most romantic kiss.

When Ludwig pulls away from the kiss he smile and said. "Guess what Feliciano?" He said. "Ve~ what is it Ludwig?" Feliciano asked. "Our bosses had agreed to Spain and America's plan and they are giving as still Friday to settle things at home and prepare the entire thing we need for the children bedroom before we pick them up on Saturday." Ludwig said which made Feliciano widened his eyes and beamed in joy as he hugged and kissed his husband who laughed happily.

The next day.

All the Nation come to the Orphanage to do the adoption paperwork as they got inside the build, they saw sister Gloria who was the woman they talked to the day they came here and dumped their children 9 years ago. She blinked her eyes and stopped scowling some of the naughty children when she noticed them and smiling at them as she went toward them. "Oh, hello and is nice to see you again Mr. and Mr. Beilschmdt." She greeted and added. "So I take that you came here to get your children back like you had promise 9 years ago am 'I correct?" She asked the two as the two couple nodded their head. She sighed in relief.

"You're lucky that none of your children wanted to get adopted when you guys left them here 9 years ago, there were plenty of parents who don't have any children and wanted to adopt them, but they all had refused to be adopted… Come, I shall lead you all to the office and called Sister Rebecca and let her know that you are here to pick them up." She said as she smiled at Ludwig and Feliciano then she noticed the rest of the children parents where here to pick them up like they had promised 9 years ago, she smiled even more in relief that they came and kept their promise to her and to their children as well.

Gloria led them to many hallways still they went out of the backyard. Feliciano got confuse and asked. "Where are we going Sister Gloria?" He asked. Gloria glanced and smiled at him. "The teenager building is this way, Mr. Feliciano, We had separated the young one and the teenagers building since the teenager are now an adult and beside, we didn't want the little one to get influence with what teenager are doing and so on." She said as she led them to the other building, this one was bigger and taller with plenty of window that had certain. Some of the windows were open as they heard others teenager talking and laughing inside the building while some were just outside the building, staring at them in curiosity while talking among themselves.

They got inside the teenager building and saw other teens walking the hallway some were talking some were just standing there and some were reading their books outside, the hallway somewhat feel like you're at school rather than in an orphanage. Sister Gloria saw some teenager running down the hallway as she groaned and began to lecture the children. "JASON! JOEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOYS ABOUT RUNNING THROUGH THE HALLWAY?" she asked. Jason and Joey continue to run as Jason said. "Sorry about this sister Gloria but we really are in a hurry. We promise we won't do it again!" They yelled.

Gloria shook her head in disbelieve at the children behavior, just then Thor walked the hallway carrying his skateboard and some cook cola can in his other hand as he drink it while watch Jason and Joey run out the hallway, he shook his head and began to walk still he saw Gloria who looked pissed as he looked down at his can then back up at Gloria before hiding the can behind him and grinned up at her. "Thor, you know the rules, no drinking through the hallway, now hand it over!." She said as she held her hand out, Thor look at her hand before looking up at her then on his can then on her hand again then looked back up and give her a puppy-dog eyes, sister Gloria wasn't intimated with his charm as Thor frowned when his charm didn't work and hand her his can of cola and pouted and was about to walk off still Sister Gloria stopped him and said. "And the skateboard, Thor." She said.

Thor stopped on his spot and gasped dramatically and turns around in horror at the nude before looking down at his skateboard and hugs it before giving the sister his puppy eyes again, the adult all sweat drops at him, Norway groaned while Denmark just stared at his son, behavior. "But.. But…" Thor said as he sniffed. Gloria rolls his eyes. Thor sighed, there was no way in change he could get away, not with Sister Gloria, sure he can get away with sister Rebbecca since she was a nice and somewhat just to kind for her own good that sometime the kids can get away with whatever they want while, Gloria was in other word a very strict nude. His lips tremble before he said.

"Fine.." He said as he was about to hand his skateboard to her when they hear a heavily loud footstep coming the stair on their left as they soon saw a blond boy with blue eyes, wearing a plain black shirt and brown short pants and was wearing slippers, panting heavily as he got down the stairs and looked from right to left before spotting Thor and went toward him and asked.

"Thor did you see Jason and Joey?" He asked. Thor pointed his finger at the door to where the backyard were as the blond boy nodded his head and looked down at Thor's arms when he saw the skateboard earlier and snatched it as he said. "Is this yours Thor?" He asked. "Yea, but what are you gonna do about it, Jarvis—" Thor didn't get to finish his word when Jarivs dashes to the Backyard with his skateboard as he blinked before snapping out and yelled. "HEY! JARVIS GIVE ME BACK MY SKATEBOARD!" He yelled and dashes to where Thor left.

Soon everyone could hear a loud Eekk! Outside from the backyard then a loud thud and crack then they heard Thor's screaming outside the backyard. "MY SKATEBOARD!. NOOO! JARVIS HOW COULD YOU THROW IT AT JASON AND JOEY!.. NOW WHERE THE HECK AM'I GONNA GET A NEW ONE YOU JERK!" he screamed before and stopped, seem to be listing to what Jarvis where saying then he snapped again saying. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL GET ME A NEW ONE?... AND HOW THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO—OI!" Thor said.

Not sooner or later they heard a loud 'OUCH!' Coming from Thor as they soon heard another boy screaming from somewhere outside. "WOULD YOU GUY SHUT UP? I CAN'T STUDY WELL WHILE YOU IDIOT ARE MAKE ALL THAT NOISES!." A boy said, it was Nero voice. Spain blinks his eyes before beaming. "Aww.. Isn't that our youngest son, Nero's voice that yelled outside just now?.. Aww… He sound just like his mam—"Spain didn't get to finish his sentence when Lovino stamped on his foot to shut him up before he say anymore nonsense things. "Shut up!" Lovino hissed quietly so that only Spain could hear it.

Gloria shook her head as she said. "Well, then come alone everyone and let's not waste any more time." She said as the adult nodded their head and went to the office room. After finishing signing the contract and the adoption paper? Gloria had leaded them back to the exit still France stopped her and said. "Can we stay for a little longer? I- no we wanted to see what our children before we go." He said as Gloria smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Alright. I don't know what the children are up too, but if you want you can check their shared bedrooms at the second and third floor, their rooms are divide depend on which their name letter started, like for example, Eliot named started with E so he'll shared with at least 10 children that had their named that started with the letter E and so on." She explains as she added.

"You can also check the games room or the liberty, or the backyard where the children usually like to hang out and play…" She said as the entire adult nation nodded their head and thanking her and went to their own way to search for their children. Arthur, Alfred and Francis went to the second floor to search for their children but to their disappointment their children weren't in their room so they went somewhere else to search for them, still they bumped into Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, Roderich, Denmark and Norway who blinked their eyes and wave their hand at them before walking off elsewhere but was stopped when they heard children, chuckling and talking some of the room as they got curious and went to peak in only to be surprise and sighed in relief as they saw their children where there talking each other and were doing something.

Well, Dainel was doing something as his back was facing them as David and Thor was talking to him; Dustin on the other hand was reading and writing something on his paper. Haine on the other hand was talking with Noah and Nero, Noah was Denmark and Norway's youngest son. Eliot was minding his own business reading books while their eldest brother, Clovis were bugging him, the girls where in their own business, talking and giggle among themselves about something. The girl didn't have their study group like they wanted since Sister Gloria had refused the idea, so they all ended up here, in the empty music room that hasn't been used as of lately.

Eliot was getting annoyed with his eldest brother disturbing his read and looked away from his book and was about to snap at him still he stopped when he saw that someone was looking at them from the door that was half open, he blink his eyes, Clovis noticed that Eliot didn't yell at him when he was bugging him and was looking at the front door as he glanced to where Eliot was looking and saw a few adult watching them as one of the adult blink their eyes at them. Soon David and Dustin also noticed that Clovis had stopped talking and looked up as well and saw the adult that where looking at them in interest at the front door.

Soon the rest of the children also stopped talking when they noticed that the other had become silent and glanced at to where the other teen where looking and blink their eyes before one of the girl gasped and blushed as she sink lower in the chair. Spain couldn't help at how cute his little girl where acting all shy when the adult where watching them in interest. "Uh… W-What c-can we do for you, s-sir?" Klore asked as Francis blinked before chuckle slightly at how cute and shy his little girl was. 'Shy just like her mama.' He thought.

"Oh, nothing, I and some of the parents here were just looking around." Francis said. David blinked his eyes before beaming in joy when he spotted Alfred among the adult and went toward him hopping happily like a bunny. "Mr. Alfred!.. What bring you here?" He asked. Alfred sweat drop at how energetic his son was before chuckling and ruffle the boy head who pouted up at him. "I and my wife are… Here too.." He said but stopped half way, he didn't know what to come up as an excuse when he and his wife and Francis came here to settle the adoption paper to adopt their kid back. David blinks his eyes before saying. "You here to adopt a kid?" He asked. Alfred stretched his neck. His son was smarter and more sharper then he does. 'Whoa his smart! He probable got that from Arthur.' He thought before saying. "Uh… Y-Yeah. My… Wife and I are here to adopt a child."

"Oh.. Cool.. But if you're going to adopt a kid, the younger one are on the other side of the building—"David said. Alfred sighed, making David to stop short in his ranting and blink his eyes before realizing it. "Y-You're not here to adopt a child are you?... You and your wife are here to adopt a teenager, are you?" David asked, already getting the hit behind Alfred expression. 'HOW THE HECK DID HE GUESSED THAT WERE NOT HERE TO ADOPT A KIDS?…' Alfred thought before nodding his head. "Y-Yup. We're not here to adopt a kids but a teenager." He said.

To say the less, Arthur was shock at his second son; sure David had his father's personality and figure and the way the child speak, but he didn't thought that David was this intelligent with a sharp mind like his. "Oh… That cool." David said sounding a bit worried, worried that he'll get adopted and leave his sibling like what their parents had done, the thought of it frighten him, he didn't want to be separated from them, not now that they have been together ever since they were little.

Alfred noticed the look on his son face and sighed. "Yea… Umm… But where not here to pick them up yet." Alfred as Arthur jabbed him on the stomach to shut him up before he say anymore nonsense or accidentally split the bad news that they were here to adopted them, Arthur know that his children didn't know that they were their real parents, how can when they don't even remember what they look like when they had left them when they were 5 and 6 years old here in the orphanage 9 years ago?

A memory of the past such as those where a blur one to this children mind. They probable don't even remember what their mothers and fathers name where or what they looked like. David looked confuse as he glanced at Arthur with interest. Arthur noticed his second son was glancing at him and couldn't help but to blush. David just looked more confuse at his behavior while Alfred chuckle at his wife cuteness and put a hand on his shoulder. "David.. I like you to meet my wife, Arthur." He said it so boldly that made Arthur blush even more in embarrassment, Lovino and the other stared at Alfred in amusement who was trying to embarrass his wife in front of his children.

David blinked his eyes in amused rather than in shame like what most normal children would think, especially children that been raised and grown up in an orphanage church. Alfred blink his eyes and couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in confuse and amuse at his son behavior. David blinked before breaking into a smile and said. "Awesome." He said, all of the adult gap their month in shock at him who was okay that his parents where gay, well sort of since the boy still didn't know that this people where his actual parents by blood.

"EH?.. You're not shocked or disappointed that I'm gay and my wife and I want to adopt a kid?" Alfred asked. David shook his head no and pointed his finger at his little sister who looked confuse at him as to why he was pointing his finger at her. "We may be raised by the nude but were okay with people like those and beside is not like our little sister is a yaoi freak who had a lot of yaoi manga collection that she kep—"He didn't get to finish his sentence when a notebook was throw at his back head as everyone sweat drop at Klore and David. "NII-CHAN SHUT UP ABOUT THAT AND DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Klore snapped as her face bend red from embarrassment that her brother just did and told the adult her secret without any shame at all.

The adult had no clue on what yaoi is, Feliciano being the innocent he is didn't know what 'Yaoi' is and asked. "Um… What's yaoi?" He asked. The children all looked at him with a weird and amused look before Klore blushed and said. "I-I rather you not know that s-sir." She said before looking away in embarrassment.

The rest of the kids just sighed; all of the children already what Yaoi is and know Klore and the rest of the girl's addiction to yaoi ever since 5 month ago. They found out by accident actually. The adult where slightly confuse. David rubbed his head before glancing at his sister and glared at her a little bit as Klore pull her tongue out at him as he roll his eyes at his little sister childish attitude. Alfred chuckle a little to kill the silent in the room and ruffle his son head. "That great to hear that some of the children here are okay with us being gay." He said. The children shrugged.

"So… What are you children up too?" Francis asked trying to break the awkward situation. David looked at Francis with a raise brown before saying. "Nothing much… Daniel over there where just doing his usual stuff… Inventing some prank stuff for those bullies at school." He said as he shrugs. "The rest just come here to chill out and hang around or whatever… And the girls deiced to have their study group here since Sister Gloria didn't let them use one of the girls room as their study room." Clovis added. Francis turns to glance at their eldest who was by the window, arms fold in his chest smiling at them. "Oh? The girls are studying for?" He asked.

"Studying? More of just reviewing their lesson at school and doing their assignment…"Eliot said. "Oh.." Was all Francis said as he walked inside the room and went toward the girls table and peaked to see what they were studying. To his surprise the children were studying and reviewing their lesson in their history class, they even had an assignment, an easy assignment about giving the Nationality names and their cultures.

Francis eyes blinked before he smiled at the assignment paper, each was giving different country too easy about. He was happier that his little girl easy assignment where about England, France and America nationality and culture, and beside her historical assignment, were her France assignment subject. "Oui?" France said as his blinked. Klore blinked her eyes before beaming. "Ah, yes.. My teacher also gives me a France subject assignment." She said. "Oh?... Wait so does this mean you children don't go to the same classes?" He asked. The children shook their head no.

"No. Emma (Norway, Denmark's daughter), Elda (Spain and S. Italy's daughter). Aiko (Greece and Japan's daughter) and Klore are in the same class, section B1 while, Alessia (Germany and N. Italy's daughter) Livia (Sweden and Finland's daughter), Sophia (Australia and Prussia's daughter), Emily (Russia and Canada's daughter) are in the same class. Section B2.." Clovis explained. The adult blink their eyes. "And what about you boys?" England asked curiosity.

Clovis sighed before being to explain again. "I, myself and David, Eliot, Daniel (Spain and S. Italy's eldest son), Dustin (Australia and Prussia's eldest son), Jarvis (Germany and N. Italy's eldest son), Adam (Sweden and Finland's eldest son), Glen (Greece and Japan's eldest son), Thor (Denmark and Norway's eldest son), Dmitri (Russia and Canada's eldest son) are in the same class A1 while Haine (Australia and Prussia's youngest son), Gino (Germany and N. Italy's youngest son), Noah (Denmark, Norway's youngest son), Nero (Spain and S. Italy's youngest son), Kaito (Greece and Japan's youngest son), Luke (Sweden and Finland's youngest son) and Liam (Russia and Canada's youngest son) are in class Section B2." Clovis said.

The adult blinks their eyes before nodding their head. After that the adult spend their time talking to their children. To say the less their children where just like them when they were at their ages, the only different was that, their children seem to like technology a lot, like Sophia (Prussia's little girl) loved robot pet toys or those toys like Haro from Gundam's anime.

After done spending times with their children they bend their farewell, the children all gaped their mouth open to see plenty of expensive branded car that weren't even release in the U.S yet, like the BMW 2011, Ferrari, Honda and many more expensive branded cars, others where European expensive branded car, which really stand out the most. "Aww.. Ludwig I already missed them." Feliciano said as he pouted at his husband while waving his arms goodbye to his children as the hop on to their BMW Vision Concept Car as it took off. The children were still shocked that they could talk to one of the riches people that lived in around or nearby their place. "Dude!. That probable the first time we ever meet a rich people before.. And damn I liked their cars, so cool, I especially loved Mr. Alfred's Red Ferrari!." David said. "Must be nice to have parents like those, wish we could get adopted by a parents like them." Daniel said which caught everyone attention. Daniel little brother Nero began to get pissed and shook his older brother and said.

"What are you talking about NII-CHAN!. Are you out of your mind? What about our real mom and dad? We promise that will not let's ourselves get adopted by anyone until they return and come back for us!." Nero screamed. Ever kids stared at him in amused while his other sibling and other kids looked away.

"N-Nii-chan… I know how much you loved and missed our real parent and how you really looking forward to see them again and come back to us… But… Nii-chan is been 9 years now, I doubted if they ever will come back for us or are they already death or… Nii-chan… Please just this once. I wanted to feel being adopted. I wanted to feel how it like to have a father both father even though one of them is going to be our mother but still I wanted to feel how it like to have a parents that would want and love you and give you your ever needs… I'm not saying that I don't want to meet our real parents is just that…. I don't want to burdens sister Gloria and Sister Rebbecca anymore by staying her any longer… They already had enough children to take care of.. And will just get in the way and trouble them any further if we stayed longer here." Elda their younger sister said. Her brother looked at her before looking away.

"A-Alright… J-just this once… But you do realize that if we got adopted we won't be able to see the other anymore." Nero said. This was also the reason why Nero didn't wanted to get adopted, because if he did get adopted it means he will leave everything behind in the orphanage, he will leave his friend behind and will probably never be able to see them again. Elda gripped her hold on her note book and sniffed a bit. "I-I know…" She said. Klore came toward her and pat her shoulder and said. "D-Don't worry Elda… Will keep each other in touch through mails and letters." She said and offers a smile at Elda who smiled a bit at her and wipes her tears and nodded her head.

After that, later in the afternoon sister Gloria had call them, all of the Nation children that is and told them the new that they were going to get adopted by those adult who just came today within this week on next Saturday, which shock the children, other refuse but the sister wouldn't take no for answer this time.

"I'm sorry Jarvis but I will not take another or any of your refusal!.. Mr. and Mr. Beilschmidt had been nice enough to want to adopt you and your sibling when I told them that you didn't wanted to get adopted along not unless your sibling were also coming with you or that you didn't wanted to get separated from them…They can provide with whatever you needed and your school feed and etc… Please Jarvis… They can give you a better future and scholarship then we do. Both the couple had owned a lot of company and car shop and they also a very well know politics too.. Mr. Ludwig.. Wife… Are a well-known artist and fashion designer…. That goes the same with Mr. and Mr. Kirkland-Bonnefoy-Jones; those three couple owned a lot of company and businesses too. Mr. Arthur is a well know politics and a story writer and he own a couple of well know bookstore here and throughout the world, his other husband Francis is a well know fashion designer too. Mr. Alfred is a well know politics too and own a lot of Toy's stores games company and so on.. Both of them are a very well-known to the world… So please I begged you children to get adopted by them.." Sister Gloria said.

The children all looked down. They didn't want to betray their promise to their real parents by agreeing to this offer but they know that Sister Gloria was right. Both the children had their dream, or what they wanted to be when they get older, but the orphanage couldn't give and provide what their need for the scholarship feed someday. "And Adam?" She called as Adam looked up at her as she smiled. "You told me once that you dreamed to be a doctor, right?" She asked as Adam nodded his head. She smiled. "Mr. Berwald is a well know doctor in 'Blackbird' hospital, he also owned the Green wing university collage to those who wished to be a doctor, nurse and Med coursing.." She told him as Adam looked interest, he had always dreamed to be a doctor and a politics at the same time.

"And Luke dear you also dreamed to be a teacher for the kindergarten right? Mr. Berwald wife is a teacher, well his kindergarten teacher in Hertford academy, and a very well knows kindergarten school." He said. The children all looked at each other before nodding their head in understanding as they had agreed to Sister Gloria idea to get adopted by them. Sister Gloria smiled at the children before she shoo them off to bed.

The next day David and the other had told their orphanage friend that they were leaving the orphanage soon since they got adopted by those people who came here the other day go, their friend where happy and sadden at the same time since they won't see each other offend anymore, so the other orphanage had thrown a farewell party to David and the rest of the children who were going to get adopted by their forester parents on Wednesday night.

At Friday night the rest of the children were asleep expect for David who was up and awake, looking up at the full moon while playing with the pendant in his neck. He sighed. 'I'm sorry mom, dad and papa… Please forgive me if I broke the promise… I really do missed you both, papa, daddy and mama..' He thought before a few tears drop on his face as he wipe it away and head to bed, crying in his sleep.

TBC.

Me: Ugh! Yeah I know a cliff-hanger.. Umm… I hope you guy don't mind me cutting it to that part? I'll go make the uh… Chapter 4 now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter yea?

Please read and review everyone. ^^


End file.
